


Wait, Seriously?

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, I don't know why but I ship this, Probably the only one who ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker wants to ask Tex out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm the only one who ships these two....oops? This came into my head and I liked it so I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy!

“You’ve officially lost it.” Wash said with a shake of his head.

Tucker groaned, throwing his head back and tilting his chair on its back legs. “Wash, I’m being serious! You’re supposed to help meeeee.” Tucker whined, pushing Wash’s shoulder.

“I know you’re being serious, and that’s why I’m saying you’re crazy!” Wash stated, pushing Tucker back. “I didn’t peg you as someone with a death wish.”

Tucker blew out an impatient breath through his nose, crossing his arms and glaring at Wash expectantly.

Wash just sighed, shaking his head. “You want my advice?”

Tucker groaned. “Yes! That’s kind of why I asked you!”

“Fine. Honestly, it’s all your decision. My advice is to just not do it, ignore it.”

“I can’t Wash! I’ve been ignoring it for too long and I’m going to fucking explode, and that will only make it ten times worse!” Tucker yelled exasperatedly, throwing his arms in the air. “You’re supposed to be my best friend and support me!”

“Look, Tucker. I was just giving you my advice. I’ll support you no matter what. But just remember, it’s your funeral.” Wash said with a shrug, turning away from Tucker and back to his book.

 

Tucker scoffed at Wash’s words. “As if he knows anything about relationships. Why did I even asked him?” Tucker shook his head, walking towards the football field where he had told her to meet him.

“You’re late.”

Tucker rolled his eyes as he approached.

“If you’re going to ask me to meet you somewhere to talk, then you should be here first.”

Tucker sighed, looking up at Tex. She was wearing a black tank top, dog tags dangling down her chest, and black ripped skinny jeans that disappeared into black and white high top converse. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she had her arms crossed, giving Tucker an unimpressed look.

Tucker coughed, rocking on the heels of his feet. He had no excuse for being late, unless taking a few minutes trying to convince himself that he won’t die counted. “Sorry, I really can’t think of an excuse right now.”

Tex huffed, shaking her head. She leaned against the metal bleachers and looked at Tucker expectantly. “Well? What did you need to talk to me about?”

Tucker sighed. He really didn’t know what to say. He probably should have told Wash what type of flowers he wanted at his funeral.

“Tucker I swear to god if you brought me out here for nothing I’m going to murder you.”

“You’re probably gonna murder me either way.” Tucker mumbled under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing. Look uh, I’m trying to be serious here Tex.” Tucker started, trying to get that across first.

“Holy shit! Someone get a camera! Tucker’s being serious for the first time! This needs to be documented!’ Tex exclaimed with a smirk and Tucker glared at her.

“Jokes aside, seriously Tex. This, isn’t easy for me, okay? I don’t do this kind of stuff.” Tucker said awkwardly, trying to find a way to ask Tex out without her punching him in the dick.

“Holy shit you’re actually being serious.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say!” Tucker said with a groan.

“Okay, chill. What is it?”

Tucker took a deep breath, meeting Tex’s green eyes with his blue. “I uh, well, I like you Tex. And I know this is so cliché elementary but I couldn’t think of another way to do this without you killing me so, yeahhhh.”

Tucker rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to gauge Tex’s reaction. Her face didn’t show any change in emotion but she had tensed up, as if trying to take in the information. 

Tucker continued. “And you probably think I’m joking because hey, I’m the asshole who hits on every girl which, don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying I’m not that guy, but at the same time I’m saying I’m not that guy. Not with you at least. Which sounds so stupid I know, but I thought I would be over you like the other girls but it’s been too long and I’m not over you and I think you’re different and I was going to explode if I didn’t at least tell you. So if you don’t want to go out with me, that’s cool.” Tucker said with a shrug, adjusting his aqua beanie over his dreads.

Tex just stared at him and he began to fidget under her gaze.

“You can just say no. I mean, you’re kind of scaring me and I’d rather you not-”

“You’re serious?”

Tucker paused, blinking a few times. “Yes?”

“Are you?” The question was more forceful.

“Yes! I’m serious okay? For once in my life I’m being 100% serious with you Tex.” Tucker said, looking at her earnestly.

She nodded once. “Okay.”

Tucker blinked at her owlishly. “What?”

“I said okay. I’ll go out with you.”

Tucker stared at her. “Wait, seriously?”

Tex raised an eyebrow. “That’s kind of what ‘I’ll go out with you’ means.”

Tucker’s face broke into a grin. “Holy shit. Here I was worried I’d have lilacs instead of roses at my funeral.” Tucker shook his head. “You’re being dead serious?”

Tex let out a loud sigh, grabbing Tucker by the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her, pressing their lips together. She kept her hands twisted in the material of his shirt and kissed him hard. When she pulled away, he had a surprised look on his face.

She smirked as he stood there in shock. “I’m serious cockbite.” She wrapped her arm around Tucker’s shoulder and leaned her head against his chest. “Now, where are you taking me out? It better be somewhere nice.”

Tucker let out the most genuine laugh she’s ever heard from him and an arm wrapped itself around her waist. 

He smiled down at her. “How about we just play videogames and pig out on pizza?”

Tex rolled her eyes but smiled. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
